Trust
by Nothing You Can Prove
Summary: Kate is having some trouble fixing her hair. Is there someone who can help her?


**Hey guys, I hope all is well. Here is another Marshfield one shot**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

 **Kate's Dorm Room – 9:06 a.m.**

I stand in front of my mirror, fumbling around with the long blonde strands of my hair and desperately trying to get them to bend to my will. Normally, I don't have too much trouble getting my hair sorted, but for some reason today just isn't my day on that front. I am almost tempted to just leave it down when I hear a familiar gentle knock on my door. A small smile tugs at the corner of my lips, "It's open."

The door opens with a gentle creak and I turn round to see a girl with mid length brown hair and dazzling doe-like blue eyes grinning dorkily at me with that soul-healing smile of hers I have come to know and love, "How's it going?"

Max always makes sure to come visit me in the mornings before class, which is something I really appreciate. I know she isn't an early bird, often not getting to sleep until the early hours of the morning, so it is heart-warming to know that she gets up extra early to spend time with me. She really is a blessing, not that I didn't know that already.

I walk across the room and wrap my arms around her, drawing her into a hug which she doesn't hesitate for even a second to return. Max's hugs are always so gentle and soft, like she is holding something treasured and precious to her, yet the contact is always extremely noticeable and never fails to make even the darkest of days bright again. I never want to let go and I almost always give into the temptation to just hold her forever like this.

We finally break apart much to my disappointment. My face must have shown this, because Max giggles and places a tender kiss on my forehead, the contact sending a shiver down my spine, "You are like an open book, Kate," she reaches out and takes a strand of my hair, twirling it around her index finger, "You look so cute with your hair down, you know. Not that you don't usually, but just especially now."

Max always springs her affections on my when I least expect it and I am never prepared for it at all. I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks as she carefully runs her fingers through my untamed blonde mane of hair, her short fingernails lightly scratching at my scalp.

"It's funny you mention that actually. I was hoping to coax you into helping me put it up. I just can't seem to get it right today."

Max laughs heartily, "If you're asking me then you must be desperate, but sure. I can't say no to you."

I rest my forehead against hers and gaze into her eyes, "I trust you."

She beams at me and presses her lips briefly against mine, "You'd better wait until after I've finished to say that."

I draw up a chair and sit down in front of the mirror as Max positions herself behind me, "You may have to guide me a bit here. I'm not the most clued up on hair and stuff like that."

I glance over my shoulder at her, "Don't worry, Max. I'll guide you. I know you'll do a great job."

She carefully gathers the soft golden strands together, "The pressure. You sure do have a lot of faith in me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Her fingers work their way through my hair, gently brushing against my neck and causing me to shudder as she tries to get every single last strand, "Well, I just… don't see what I've done really to inspire it."

I lightly shake my head, unable to see how Max could ever say that, "You've done a lot, Max. More than most. I'm failing to see a reason not to trust you. I can really just be myself around you and I know you won't judge me or anything."

She reaches behind her for one of the clips sitting on my desk and chuckles, "You stole my line."

I close my eyes and lean back in my chair as she works, enjoying every second of this experience. My body almost melts with every small touch she offers, "I forgot how soft your hair is," she utters in a hushed tone.

My lip quirks up into a smile, "Well, it's good that you have the opportunity to re-acquaint yourself then."

After a few moments of mumbled swearing and exasperated sighing, she finally manages to get my hair to obey her. She lets out a triumphant battle cry, one that makes me giggle, "You are so silly, M-" my words are cute off when I feel her lips brush against the nape of my neck and her hands glide over my shoulders. The sensation causes my brain to short circuit for a moment as my brain tries to register and process what is happening.

Max isn't often proactive with her affections and it is often me who initiates things. She willing takes part of course, but she usually needs a bit of coaxing. A content sigh escapes my mouth as she leaves a trail of kisses along my shoulders and up my neck. It makes my body both relax from the gentleness and tense with a sense of anticipation and I move to allow her more access. Her lips linger over my pulse, her teeth gently grazing at my skin.

She rests her head on my shoulder and whispers, "How can one person be so damn cute and irresistible?" she removes herself from me and comes round to the front to inspect her handiwork, her brow furrowing as her eyes fall on me, "Damn it," she mutters to herself, "I missed a bit," she sighs and smiles at me apologetically, "Sorry, let me start again."

She reaches out to undo my hair, but I grab hold of her wrist to stop her and place a gently kiss on the back of her hand and whisper against her skin, "It's perfect, Max. Thank you," I stand up and lightly press my lips against hers, then again and again for longer periods of time, but each still remains as tender as the last.

I had always been a little afraid of getting into a relationship before, worried that no-one would accept me for who I am and try to change me or force me to suppress some part of myself, most likely my religious belief. Max isn't like that though. She is everything I could ever have hoped for and more, kind, considerate, funny and patient. She really listens to me and makes me feel loved. While at first the idea of having a relationship with another woman scared me more than anything because of my family and Church, I soon realized that it wasn't wrong to feel this way. I still have a few doubts every now and then if what we are doing is right. It's hard not to when you've been told all your life that you should not love those of the same sex in a romantic way, but when I am alone with Max and she looks at me with so much compassion and love it is impossible to see our relationship as anything other than a blessing. How could anything that makes me feel so alive and loved be a sin?

After what seems like an eternity, Max gently pulls away and rests her forehead against mine. She offers me such a warm smile in this moment that my heart melts, "Want to know a secret?"

This could go one of two ways, but I decide to humor her, "I do, Max."

She gets that mischievous twinkle in her eyes I have come to both adore and fear in equal measures, "It's a very special secret that I only want you to know, so you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

I reach out and take her hand on mine, intertwining our fingers, "I promise."

Max places a tender kiss on my cheek then leans in and whispers, "I love you with all my heart and soul, Kate Beverly Marsh."

My face crumples up in mock annoyance as I gently nudges her shoulder, "Max, you know I hate my middle name."

She grins and kisses my nose, her voice low and gentle, "Well I love every part of you, middle name included."

I shake my head at her light teasing and press my lips against hers again, "And I love you with every fibre of my being, Maxine Caulfield."

She chuckles, "Oh, payback time I see."

"Damn right," I beam as my eyes wander over her freckled face.

Her eyes suddenly widen in realization and she glances down at her phone, "Damn it, we're going to be late to Jefferson's class," she takes hold of my hand and all but drags me out of the room, "What are we going to do with ourselves, huh?"

I allow her to pull me along, smiling to myself the entire journey. I wore my hair like that for the entire day.

* * *

 **Well that was nice to write. I hope you enjoyed that and I hope to see you in another story. Stay safe out there.**


End file.
